Angel
by kittycat69
Summary: One-shot. "They're called snow angels, Annie. I can't believe you haven't done this before. You were seriously denied some of the finer points of childhood, by the way."


**I know it's been MONTHS since I posted anything. I am so so so sorry for that! But, in my defense, I lost the USB that I stored all my stories on. So ive lost most of my stories, including all my oneshots and the rest of the chapters of Honor. So while I furiously look for that damn USB, I have to also re-write the entire second half of Honor. So I'm sorry its been a while. I hope you all appreciate this little oneshot and I will try very very hard to post something else as soon as possible. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

**EDIT 2/21/2012- Took out the beta-notes that I accidently left in the story. Sorry about the inconvenience!**

_Shout out to my amazing betas for their hard efforts in this story! You know who you are and you know I love you to bits! Thanks a ton!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Covert Affairs. Wish I did, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to roll around in the snow like a fool?"

Auggie laughed and reached to find Annie's hand. She pulled it out of his way with the ghost of a scowl on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure," he told her. His laugh floated up as he flopped down on his back again. His legs and arms pushed lazily through the snow, "They're called snow angels, Annie. I can't believe you haven't done this before. You were seriously denied some of the finer points of childhood, by the way."

"I still don't get why you are rolling around in the snow," Annie said skeptically. The blind man sighed loudly with annoyance.

"I could show you," said and held his hands up to her, "if you would help me up first."

"Why don't you just get up yourself?" Annie asked.

"I'll ruin my snow angel!"

Annie gave a small groan and looked less than convinced.

"Please, Annie?" Auggie pouted while Annie wrinkled her nose at him. He wiggled gloved fingers at her, "I really want to show this to you."

"Well…" Annie paused, "Promise you aren't just going to pull me into the snow?"

Promise," Auggie said. He nodded his head vigorously and crossed a finger over his heart. Annie stared at him for another moment but then relented. She reached down and took Auggie's hands.

"You know, you weigh a ton. You're going to need to help me lift you up," she grunted as she pulled. Her eyes narrowed when she realized he wasn't exactly doing much to help himself up.

"Are you calling me fat, Walker? I can still pull you back down, you know!"

Annie laughed, "No, Anderson." She smiled, her tone light and teasing. "I'm just saying you're heavy – really heavy, actually. Besides, muscle weighs more than fat. I need you to help me."

"But I don't want to ruin the angel!"

Annie smiled when she realized that her best friend whined like a five-year-old who was cookie deprived.

"Auggie!"

The dark-haired man grizzled again just to annoy her, but he bent his knees and pushed up with his back. With a jerk, Annie got him upright. Caught off guard by her sudden burst of strength, he stumbled into her, and they almost went tumbling in a tangle of arms and legs. Annie gave a startled yelp and pin-wheeled her arms frantically to keep from falling backwards into the snow.

"Careful, Auggie!" she cried loudly. Auggie laughed, and caught his blond companion around the waist to support her. She rested her hands on his shoulders, but scowled uselessly at the blind man when she found him grinning proudly at her.

"Nothing," Auggie chuckled playfully. He then lifted Annie up and swept her around in a quick circle. The girl that lived within the woman in his arms gave a shriek of delighted laughter. When he set her down, she was faced the other way. He pointed to the snow on the ground in front of them, "See?"

Looking down at the spot Auggie had left in the snow, Annie found it really did look like an angel.

"So, want to try it?" Auggie asked. He motioned to a nearby nice spot of smooth, pristine snow. Annie looked at it for a moment and then turned to look at Auggie over her shoulder. He was giving her a wide-eyed pout, doing his best to look adorable. He didn't have to try very hard. Annie smiled despite herself. This was one of the few moments that she was glad he was blind. Her smile would've supported his already too-large ego.

"Yeah, okay."

"Yes!" Auggie cheered with enthusiasm. He hugged Annie and let her go to fling himself back onto his old snow angel. Annie rolled her eyes, and then dropped down a little more gracefully into her own bit of snow next to him.

"So, you just wave your arms up and down?"

"And kick your legs," Auggie instructed. He nodded as he started to reform his own angel. Annie watched him for a few seconds and then did as he did. She pushed the snow aside with sweeps of her arms and legs.

"So, what do we do once we finish?" Annie asked curiously when she felt the snow had been sufficiently moved.

"We get up and look at them!" Auggie answered with a cheeky grin. "Well, I guess you can do the looking. That part was always a tad difficult for me. So I'll just stand next to you and look cute. Now, you usually want someone to help you up, so you don't leave hand and foot prints in it."

She then turned her head to the side, the cool snow nipping at her cheek, "So, who's going to help us up?"

"Umm," Auggie answered, unfocused eyes trained up towards the sky thoughtfully. He turned his head to gaze somewhere off of Annie's right shoulder, "I hadn't really thought of that one, actually."

After moved his head around a little, he shrugged half-heartedly and then leapt up from the snow.

"Auggie, you ruined your angel," Annie frowned.

"It's okay. I've already made a bunch before. Besides, it's not like I could see it anyway. You, on the other hand, haven't seen yours!"

Auggie stood in front of Annie and stretched his hands down to help her up from the snow. She smiled up at him and grabbed his extended hands and let him pull her upright. It took a bit more effort than she thought he expected, but he was able to get her up. Once erect, he caught her tight around the waist to keep the two of them from stumbling back into the snow. Annie turned in Auggie's strong arms and looked down at the mark she had left in the soft snow.

"Mission accomplished. And I'll bet it looks fantastic. Not bad for your first snow angel," said. His voice drifted to Annie's ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Annie smiled and leaned back into Auggie's warmth.

"I think it looks beautiful," she whispered in reply, letting her cold cheek rest against Auggie's.

"Of course it is,"he whispered back, "So is the angel who made it. But I can hug the creator and not worry about hypothermia."

"Of course you can. Even if I was an Ice Queen, I wouldn't be able to stay cold around you."

Auggie chuckled, "You could never be an Ice Queen, Annie. You're way to hot," He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I guess you'll have to settle for being a snow angel instead."

Annie smiled and tucked herself into his arms. She let her head rest on his chest.

"That's fine with me. As long as I'm your angel, Auggie."


End file.
